Making Him Smile
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan was so curious why Natsume wouldn't laugh or just smile by her clumsiness for the passed two years, as her classmates was dying of laughter because of her. So she tried her three plans. SUPER DUPPER SHORT! ITS A WARNING!


**Author's Note: My head is full of ideas… I'm just not showing them, this fic is one of my ideas. Please I hope that this fic will entertain you. Enjoy!**

**Title: Making him smile**

**Status:ONESHOT**

Mikan was already, now an early bird. She wakes up and gets to class early than anyone else. And then she greets her friends and always gets teased and insulted by the infamous 'Black Cat'. But every time he insults her, she always wonders why he isn't laughing or just a little small smile from her clumsiness, or from their arguments, is it because he has a cold heart?

_-One Day-_

"Good Morning, Hotaru!" She shouted hugging her bestfriend

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Well, at least she tried to…

"Ow, will you stop hitting me with that stupid gun?!" She shouted.

"Not unless you change your idioticness." She said.

"How can I change that easily?" She asked, but two boys suddenly entered the room

"Oh! Good morning, Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" She shouted as she waved 'hi'

"Good morning, Mikan." Ruka replied sweetly.

"Oi, baka shut up. I don't wanna hear your annoying little voice." Natsume coldly said.

"Oh, Natsume, do me a favor will ya?" She asked innocently.

"I won't do anything for an idiot like you." He said.

"Will you smile for me?" She asked ignoring Natsume's reply.

"What?" He asked. _'Why is she asking that question?'_

"I said; will-you-smile-for-me...?" She asked again.

"No." He said.

"Aww… Come on! Smile for me! Smile for me!" She shouted.

"Shut up, annoying girl. If I said no, its no, got that?" Natsume said.

"No…" Mikan said, "I don't get it."

"Just… forget it." He said walking away.

"Aww!! Come on!"

"Mikan, will you stop shouting? It's really annoying." Hotaru said.

"Fine…" She said, "But I will do _anything_ just to make him smile or even laugh!"

"Ahahahahahah!!!' She laughed evily.

"Mikan, you're an idiot." Hotaru said.

"I know!" Mikan shouted, "That's why I'm doing this stupid stuffs!" She said as she continued her 'Bohahahahahaha's

_First Move_

Natsume was walking down stairs, but Mikan popped out of nowhere. "Ohh! Natsume! Hi! Can you answer my question?"

"What?"

"If a man cooked a dog and ate it, what's the cooked dog called?" Mikan asked.

"…What?"

"A…" She said cheerfully, "Hotdog!"

Natsume sweatdropped, "That was corny polka-dots." He said, _'What the hell?'_

"Huh? Why didn't you laugh?"

"Because it was damn corny," Natsume said walking away, "Now run along girlie."

As Natsume left Mikan wondered, "Is it really corny? I don't think so. When Yuu told me that I laughed so hard."

"Darn it! Failed plan A" Mikan said crossing out plan A: telling jokes, from her list.

"Time for plan B, I know it will work!" Mikan shouted happily

_Second Move_

Natsume was sitting on the Sakura tree barely, awake. But he was shocked when he heard Mikan shouting his name.

"Natsume!" Mika shouted.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "Can't you see I'm sleeping here, or are you just blind? Oh! I forgot… you're a freakin' idiot, that's why." He said.

Mikan pulled her mouth using her pointing fingers and was sticking out her tongue. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ve' Notig elf two doe" Mikan said still on that position.

"What?"

Mikan let go, "I've got nothing else to do."

"Well, why don't you do your homework that jin-jin gave you, which is due tomorrow." Natsume said.

"Huh? Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about it! Bye Natsume!" Mikan said.

While Mikan was on the stairs she then realized that she failed, she said, "Darn! Failed again!" Mikan said crossing out plan B.

"Plan C my last chance!" Mikan said.

_Third Move_

Natsume was sitting on a bench and was reading his manga. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted

"What now!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan sat down beside him, "Can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked.

"If you leave me alone for the rest of the day, sure why not?!" Natsume shouted.

"Why won't you laugh or smile? Can you at least smile for me?" Mikan asked.

"Why, in the world, would you like me to smile?" Natsume asked.

"Because, I never see you smile before, it makes me think that you are very lonely." Mikan said.

"…"

"Do you really want me to smile?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah! And I even said that I would do _anything_!" Mikan shouted.

"Fine." Natsume said as he grabbed Mikan's collar and kissed her.

After the kiss Mikan looked confused. Natsume gave a small smile that made Mikan shocked.

"There ya happy? Now leave me alone." Natsume said as he walked away.

Mikan was left alone and smiled, "Plan C worked!" She shouted. "Bohahahahaha!!!"

**...(Hehe)...**

**Author's Note: Yoopy! Done it! Hope you leave a comment! Please leave a review!!!!! or flames or whatever just leave something! but I'm not forcing you! I'm just begging you! (Joke) sorry if it's super duper short!**


End file.
